The 75th Hunger Games SYOT
by Lauren143
Summary: This story was deleted, and yes this is the same one! Please read chapters 1 and 2 if you have previously read this. 3 spots open! All boy spots, no girl spots. Enjoy :
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, me again. My other SYOT got deleted, so I am re-writing this. All other chapters are the same, except this. So my updates might be setback a bit. Also, I am about to update my other story. So if you like comedy, go check it out! ALSO! PM me reviews! Makes my job a lot !**

* * *

" Hello, everyone, and welcome to...The Quarter Quell! " Everyone cheered for the President of our nation, Panem. Most people, excluding the capitol of course, fake cheered. The capitol LOVED the games. It was how they reminded us that we should have never revolted. I sighed. ANYONE would have revolted against the Capitol. I think the real reason why The Games exist is for their entertainment. I looked out my window, looking at the hovercrafts flying past my window, doing checks to make sure everyone was watching. They had just checked ours very shortly before. They should be turning around soon, being that our house was 3rd to last on the street. We lived in District 5, power. I looked back at the T.V. Snow was finished talking about the VERY long history of the games. I wasn't paying very much attention if he was already done. He reached his hands in the box, feeling around. He finally pulled his hand out and smiled , announcing the twist to this years games. " Half the tributes! " He said, with obvious fake enthusiasm. The people of the capital booed. "Half the tributes to remember that, if the districts never rebelled, many of their friends and foes would still be here. That only some people of the districts would have died, of natural causes, such as starving and sickness. That many deaths are on the districts hands, all because they rebelled.. Well thank you all, and I will see you soon!" He waved and the T.V. shut off. Well, much less chance of my family being reaped. I had my little sister coming up to me. " Lauren, Lauren, did you hear? Half the tributes! That means that only half will be in the games!" I nodded. She was still to young to be in the games, thank God. This was only my second year. I sighed. Well, at least I, more than likely, had another safe year.

* * *

**Wtf? The story has another part? Oh yeah. I made another POV. I completely redid this chapter. And yes, when I said Lauren, that was me. But I do not have a sister. Just making it creative. But everything else is true. Except that I live in the Hunger Games. Well basically, all I am saying is that I am 13 and my name is Lauren. Basically, that's all you will get out of that. If you guys DON'T want to read this extra, then let me say this again. PM ME TRIBUTES!**

**Moving on.**

* * *

I smiled at our wonderful leader. He took a deep breath before smiling. " Hello everyone, and welcome to the Quarter Quell! " Cheers erupted from the streets around the place were President Snow was standing. I was in one of the first rows. I was very lucky. I am, of course , from the capitol. I looked down at my long, pink and gold nails. They were decorated carefully, in very small stripes. It matched the rest of my outfit, including my hat. My eyelashes were pink, with gold bubbles at the end. My hair was died a golden blonde, with streaks of pink in them. My skin was painted gold, and I had on pink blush and lipstick. My shoes were pink. I also had pink designs stenciled onto my skin. I believe everyone knew me for my use of the color pink. Pink and gold stripes, pink and purple dots, pink and blue swirls, you get the idea. My name even reminded me of pink. " Bubbles Sonora. " Like bubblegum? Bubbles. My mother loved the name bubbles. Her name was Flora. Such a beautiful name. I believe she would have liked the color pink. I suddenly tapped in the shoulder from my husband, Aaron. He whispered to me, " We are starting, please stop daydreaming. " He always knew when I was daydreaming. The president reached his hand into the box. He finally pulled his hand out and announced how this year would be special. The past few games have gotten.. " Boring " I suppose you can say. But somehow, it gets interesting. The nerd boy winning? The wimpy loser girl making it to final 2? "Half the tributes!" I was shocked. How, only half the tributes? This was absurd! Nobody cheered, not one. He explained why, and it made sense. He said goodbye to the camera, and everyone cheered for him. Even though it was not what we wanted, he was our president. And he would make up for it, with the best games yet.

* * *

**And this is a capitol lady I made up just now! Sorry if she's not very capital-ish.. I didn't really write her to be a lasting character, yanno? Neither will Lauren.. Just making it interesting. I will put up the list in next chapter, because I have to rewrite it. Great. Thanks, for deleting my story. Just kidding, I love you..? :[ Don't ban me ;)**


	2. Questions

Tribute questions! If you have any idea's for this story , please tell me! Thanks!

**Please submit to my PM! Thanks.**

* * *

What will be your tribute's name?

Reaped or volunteered?

Reaction to ^?

Describe their appearance.

Describe personality.

Weapon of choice?

Age?

District?

District token?

Relationships?

Alliances?

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Family?

Background story.

Preferred arena?

What point do you wish to die?

Possible bloodbath?

Who would you like to be killed by?

Mentor:

Prep team:

Stylist:

Outfit for Reaping:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Angle?

Anything else?

**Thanks guys! Sorry if there is lines while you are reading this.. I don't know what is going on, if you don't notice it, then don't ask where it is , lol. Actually, go ahead, I don't really care :D**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Reapings**

**Gemma Cantworth, 16, D1**

I slipped on my shoe. I was wearing a **GORGEOUS **blue dress with matching shoes. I had my hair down. My hair is strawberry blonde , and long. My outfit really made my eyes stand out. They are like an electric blue . As I finished getting ready , my mother came in. " Gemma. It's time to go. " I was about to walk out the door, my mother stopped me. "Are you forgetting something?" My mother asked. Then, she put a necklace on me. It was going to be my token. It is sort of small, and is golden. It also has a golden gem on it. She hugged me. " Good luck in there honey. I'll miss you until you come back." Me and my mother exchanged a few more words, then I left. While I was walking, I looked back at Victor's Village. My mother had won the Games not to long ago. We are one of the richest families in the district. At last, I was there. I was quickly ushered into my section. A few minutes later, the escort, Hadrian Galloway, started to talk about the games.

After a couple minutes of Hadrian talking, she had some Avox bring her the reaping bowl. It had tons of colored cards in it. Suddenly, I remembered my second reaping. I was 13. All of my friends were talking to me, same as now, although I'm not paying attention right now. But I was then. When I wasn't expecting it, my name was quickly after that, I was replaced. But honestly, it scared me. But today, I was ready. I stopped my daydream and watched Hadrian. She announced the name . " Phox Fairbain!" I had to be quick. I yelled at the top of my lungs. " I volunteer!" The boy who was reaped glared at me. He was not happy, but of course he was going to be replaced. I smiled. Then Hadrian looked at me. " What's your name, sweetie? " I said it as loud as I could. " Gemma Cantworth. " There were gasps all over the place. They knew that my mother had been victor. I ran onto the stage. Hadrian smiled and raised my hand. " Everyone, your tribute for District 1, Gemma Cantworth! "

I got onto the train to the capital. All my friends visited me, but honestly I didn't really care. Then my mom visited me. But nothing really happened, just said our goodbyes. The train ride was lonely, me being the only tribute. I held my necklace in my hands. I kept thinking about the games. After a while, I fell asleep, with my necklace still in my hands.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked Gemma! Mockingjaypin: I hope I did her chapter well! If there is anything wrong please tell me: (:**

**So far, only this and District 2 are taken ****. I need boy tributes. ****Also people, I want bloodbath people, and "strange" characters. The kind you don't see often. You get what I'm saying? Well guys, just remember to submit tributes:)**


	4. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings**

**Alannah Hylton, 18, D2**

****I looked in the mirror. When I saw it, I hurriedly flattened the fly away in my hair. My hair is to my waist, the color almost matching the shade of my brown eyes. I looked down. My dress showed off my curves. I was shorter than most of District 2. Well anyways, my dress was like an electric pink. My shoes were a soft pink , wedge heels. I walked to my mothers room. " Mom I'll miss you.." I trailed off. My mother had been sick for about a year or so now. There is a cure, but it's very expensive and risky, even treating her, because the medicine could kill her itself. So we had decided 'no' for the medicine. There was a chance that, if I left for the games, the next time I see her, will be in a casket.

As I walked out the door, I saw my boyfriend Hunter. " Hey baby! Wait up!" I yelled. He turned around and smiled. He opened his arms and I ran into them and hugged him. "Alannah...Are you volunteering?" I looked away. We were walking hand in hand to the reapings. I just nodded my head. He just sighed. " Alannah... Take this with you. And be safe." As we arrived at the reapings, and handed me his watch. His ex, Madeline, glared at me. They used to date, and she never forgave me for dating him, even though me and her were hardly friends. Me and Hunter stood , hand in hand.

Our escort, Tiberius Baxwoll , blabbed on and on about the games. Finally, he chose a name. " Vamos Ballantynn!" I yelled quickly. " I volunteer! " It was my final year to volunteer. Even though there was only half the competition ( sadly ) it meant that I had a better chance of getting out of the arena, and getting home to my mom and boyfriend, making them and my district proud.

* * *

Hope you guys liked:) Districts 1, 2, 3, 9, are filled:) I am only accepting 2 more girl slots! So get your friends to enter, etc. qwerty . I hope I did Alannah well! These tributes are so fun to write! And the next tribute we be... Quite the character.:)


	5. District 3 Reapings

**District 3 Reapings**

**Marie Paylor, 12, D3**

****Miss Yerskey yelled to the other girls to wake up, but I was already up. She walked over to me. " Ah Marie. Already up I see? Well, don't you look adorable today? " She said with a smile. I made sure to put a huge grin on my face. " Thanks SO much Miss Yerskey! That really means the world to me! " She smiled and walked away. I turned around and rolled my eyes. She saw two girls, Jacqueline and Shay talking. She walked up to them. " Hey Marie !" Shay said. I said thank you and asked them if they were ready for the reapings. They said they were. I was just making small talk. " Hey , do you guys think you can put this in my hair? " Jacqueline nodded. As she put it in she asked where it was from. I put on a sad face and replied. " Oh, it was my ribbon from...when my family..you know. I managed to grab it, before I got out. " She hugged me. " I'm so sorry , Marie. I didn't know. " I hugged her back, tightly. " It's okay, you didn't know." She pulled back. " Wow, you look adorable ! " I thanked her and walked away. I did look pretty good. I had on a white sundress , and white sandals. My long, blonde , ringlet curls were up in my ribbon. My eyes popped out even more, with the all white in my outfit, then my huge blue eyes . I twirled in the mirror a bit, then all the girls hugged me and wished my good luck. Most of the girls at the orphanage were pretty close, and this was my first year in the reapings. But honestly, I plan to make it my only.

When we got to the reapings , the girls hugged me once again and left. I rolled my eyes when they weren't looking. I went to my own section. While our escort , Zenobia Roxen , was talking , I thought about the games. I imagined taking out every single one of the tributes. Planning their murders. Me being crowned champion. The blood on my hands after every death. While I was thinking, Zenobia finally announce the " unlucky " soul to be tribute. "Dixie Ogilby!" I smirked. This was my time. " I volunteer! " I ran onto the stage, trying to not look excited. I heard many gasps as they realized who had volunteered. " Well , folks. Your tribute, Marie Paylor! " There were cheers, as I smiled and waved at the crowd.

All the kids from the orphanage came to visit me. They all told me how brave of a soul I was, volunteering for someone I didn't even know, just so they wouldn't die. Oh , how fooled they were.

* * *

**OMG GUYS I LOVEDDDDD WRITING THIS! Marie is such a interesting character ( not that none of the other ones weren't ) it's just something I would have NEVER expected! I wrote this, and the district 2 reapings tonight, probably going to write more of my other story. I was just SO excited to write this! LouisVuittonLuver : Tell me what you thought! I loved writing Marie ( as you can tell ) If there is any suggestions, feel free to tell me:) Thanks for reading guys!**


	6. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 Reapings grade.**

**Seth Cohen, 12, D4**

Mom yelled at me and Neil to come inside to get ready. We were playing " Capture The Flag. " Neil is my younger brother. He is to young to be in the games, while his sisters , Brianne and Sydney, were 14 and 17- Brianne being 14 and Sydney being 17. This would be my first year in the reapings. I ran inside. My mom smiled at me. " Seth, your outfit is in your room. " I thanked her and left to change.

When I was done, I looked in the mirror. I was wearing dark blue jeans and a red polo. I have dark brown curly hair, with brown eyes. I'm also shorter than most of my grade. I looked at my watch. I had a couple minutes , so I decided to read some comic books. I was trying to decide between Cat-Man , and Tarantula Guy, when my mom came in. " Reading those comics again, Seth? " She said with an annoyed voice. " Where is the outfit I picked out! " I rolled my eyes. " It's on the ground. " She sighed. " What am I going to do with you? Anyways, it's time to go. " I sighed. Me and my family walked out of our house and walked with my family to the reapings. We live in the richer part of District 4. When we got to the reapings, I said goodbye to family and walked to my group. I stood alone and waited for the reapings to start. I looked to my family and smiled. Finally, the escort, Alto Jarring, chose to pick the 'lucky' person to be in the games. He dug his hands in the bowl and announced the name. " Seth Cohen! " My jaw dropped. Literally. I slowly walked onstage, waiting for someone to volunteer, like always, in District 4, but nobody did. I looked at my family, but they were just looking away. I guess not even my family wanted to volunteer for me. Alto congratulated me, then I was ushered off onto the train, only my brother visiting me, saying that the rest of the family was to sad to come and see me.

When I got on the train, I looked out the window. My escort , Alto , spoke to me. " Why are you sad, son? " I looked at him angrily. Why am I sad? I am getting taken away from the only people who love me, to go entertain the capital, to show how people of our PAST rebelled and now they kill innocent children... Just to remind of us what our ANCESTORS did. It's DISGUSTING! But of course, I didn't say this. It would guarantee my death. So instead, I said " I just miss my family. " And frowned. I looked out the window, thinking of how I may never see them again.

* * *

**Hope you liked :) Catosgirl tell me if there is anything I need to improve on in your character! And directions, all over the world, I know you thought of Harry Styles when I put 'Curly Brown Hair' :)**


	7. District 5 Reapings

**District 5 Reapings **

**Madeline Breston, 17, D5**

I was waiting for Max. He takes so long to get to places. He had better hurry up. I didn't want to be late to the reapings. I sat down on a bench. As I was waiting, I started thinking about my strategy. About how all the training I went through was actually a good idea. I grew up in the rich part of district 5. I was allowed to pick anything. So I picked training. Even though I wasn't a career, I can still be with them. Even if they didn't want me, I will still win. But when I show them how good I am, I know they will make a exception. The more the merrier, right?

Finally, Max showed up. " Hey, I thought you were gonna ditch me. " He shook his head. " You know I'm not that mean. " I rolled my eyes. " I know. You're just that slow. " He laughed then looked at me. " Hey Madeline, you look really...Pretty. " I rolled my eyes. " Thanks.." I was wearing a soft green dress that ended at my knees. I had on black flats. My black wavy hair was pinned up. My dress brought out my eye color. They were dark brown, the color of melting chocolate. I suppose I looked good. But that's not what I wanted people to notice about me. That I " looked good " . I want them to know that I am a worthy competitor , no matter where I come from. That I can - and WILL - win. Max sighed. " I know you're going to volunteer. " I shrugged. " So? Whats it to you. " He looked at me. " You're my best friend. " " And you are my best friend. So? " He kept looking at me. I just looked in the other direction. " I'll miss you. " I sighed. " I will only be gone for a while. " He sighed. " Take this with you? " He took a necklace out of a long, black box. He smiled. I rolled my eyes. " No. " He looked hurt. " W-Why? I bought it for you, Madeline. For your token. " He bit his lip, anxiously waiting for my answer. I looked at him. " I don't need it. " I swear, he looked like he was about to facepalm, had it not been time for the reapings. " Just take it. To remember me. " I was about to tell him no - again - when he put it around my neck. I sighed and turned to him. " Thanks, Max. " He put on a huge grin and hugged me. I swear, had he not been my best friend, I would have punched him right now. No, even though he is my best friend, I should still punch him. A friendly punch. But I didn't. We walked and talked for a while, when we finally arrived at the reapings. Our escort - might I add cute - escort, Thorburn Dinwiddie, smiled at everyone. He told the history of the games, then he chose the tribute. He stuck his hand in there, and pulled out a name. "Tomas Baxwoll!" I sighed. It was this little boy, just turned 12 not to long ago. Just gives me an even better excuse to volunteer. I raised my hand high. " I volunteer! " I said with a huge grin. He clapped. " A volunteer, I see! How exciting ! " I ran onstage. The little boy looked at me, with thankful eyes. I just gave him a dirty look. He hurriedly ran off the stage. The escort asked my name and I answered him. Thorburn raised my hand high. " Here is your tribute District 5! Madeline Breston! " I smiled. I could hardly hear the cheers of excitement. I was to busy planning how I would greet everyone when I came back from the games.

* * *

**Ahh, District 5! Hope you guys liked! I felt that I didn't show you enough of how she really is, but this chapter was mostly her and Max. So yeah. Charlie3Cato**

**I hope you liked her! Anything you need to tell me or help me improve with her, please do tell! Thanks! I still need tributes so I can continue this! Keep submitting! I can't update till I get another tribute! And people who have already submitted, feel free to submit another char.! Please inbox them, it makes my job a bit easier. Thanks ;)**

**I just realized this, I forgot to upload the other chapter! So 2 chapters tonight guys ;)**


	8. District 6 Reapings

**District 6 Reapings**

**Riso Konka, 14, District 6**

I was walking to the reapings with these chicks, Rhonda and Kali. Well... Really it was BEHIND them, by about 20 feet, but you know. Same difference. Almost. I tried to run to them, but I just ended up yelling for them to wait. These girls didn't know who I was, so I still had a chance. The girls waited for me. When I caught up to them, the brunette, Kali, looked like she was about to upchuck. "Hey hotstuff." They rolled their eyes. I whispered into Kali's ear. "If girls were boogers, I'd pick you first." She pushed me and ran off, looking sick. I looked at the redhead, Rhonda. I coughed a bit, clearing my throat. "I don't have a library card... Mind if I check you out?" She gagged. "Ew. What's with your teeth. And your nose? What are you wearing? Maybe you should have your mom pick out your clothes... Then maybe you might have...1% chance of dating me." She walked off, a disgusted look on her face. I shrugged. As I kept on walking, I looked down at my clothes. It honestly wasn't THAT bad. I was wearing blue plaid shorts, and a tight black top. I shrugged. At the reapings, our escort, Columbae Spottiswoode, was looking smoking hot. I winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. I went to my section, and everybody backed a few feet away from me. I shrugged. Probably to stunned by my good looks. The escort put her hands in the bowl, carefully picking out a name. "Riso Konka!" I felt my eyes tear up, and hurriedly wiped them away. When I win, all the girls will fall for me. Just need to be patient. That's all. I walked on stage, and everyone clapped for me, smiles on there faces. Columbae smiled. "Look how proud they are of you!" I smiled and waved at the crowd, blowing a few kisses to the ladies. If I'm going to be onstage, might as well do something useful.

My parents didn't come and see me. They were to afraid they would get upset, I bet. At least I remembered my token. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was a picture of this SMOKING hot lady. But she didn't want me. She said she was scared. Scared of my handsome looks, that is.

* * *

**Yep, this guy is Riso. And guess what... FIRST CHAPTER OUT SINCE IT GOT DELETED! :) Did you guys miss me? Probably not since I updated my other story.. But if you haven't read it, go do so now! New chapter for that up soon too. I'm about to start writing it. And I will have, possibly, another chapter out tonight! Yay! But I still need districts 7,8,and 10 . So please submit! I might possibly submit one, also. We don't have enough bloodbath. So yeah. Robinmakesmehappy, please tell me what you think! Also, you need to update your stories soon! Don'r forget to submit! The questions are in Chapter 2! **


End file.
